


Halloween Shorts

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky's a halloween-type creature, and him and Tony are either in love, or they're about to be.





	1. Stealth Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag says, this is a ficlet collection which I normally don't do, but these were all written in 20 minutes for Halloween so I figured why not. 
> 
> Bucky's a vamp!

"What is this?" Tony asked, peering into a pitcher that was in the fridge. It looked a little too thick for koolaid, but he was holding out hope. 

"Blood," Bucky said, and Tony rolled his eyes, putting the pitcher back. 

Bucky was so fucking extra. Anyone else would have just said "It's mine and I don't feel like sharing", but not Bucky. "Fine," he mumbled, staring into the fridge and hoping that something else would look good.

* * *

"I have to go to the store, but I don't feel like going alone. Will you come with me?" Tony asked, shoving his feet into his shoes and cursing when his heels didn't slide right in. 

"I'll die if I go out in the sun," Bucky said, completely deadpan. 

"Come on, I really don't want to go all by myself." 

"You know they have delivery, right? It's what I did back before you were willing to pick up all my shit for me." 

Tony thought about telling him to fuck off, but that seemed rude given that Bucky was technically being helpful by telling him that they had delivery-- which Tony had not known about. Also he was half in love with the guy despite his melodramatic quirks, so yeah, being mean didn't seem like the best way of getting Bucky to think about him in a romantic/sexual way. 

* * *

Tony's hips were pinned to the counter, his head was tipped back, and he was moaning as Bucky sucked another hickey onto his neck. He was sure that by the time the night was done, he wouldn't have a single spot on his neck that wasn't covered by a mouth-shaped bruise. "Bucky," he whimpered, hips jerking forward for friction. 

Bucky groaned, pressing against him so he was stuck to the counter again, but he made no move to hurry. He had one hand in Tony's hair, his fingers wound through the strands and keeping him in place. He grazed his bottom teeth against Tony's pulse point, and it showed how turned on Tony was because he was so goddamn sensitive it felt like Bucky's teeth were sharper than usual. 

The next morning, Tony was still sporting the afterglow that came with fucking incredible sex, and he stumbled to the kitchen. He set the coffee pot on and got down two mugs, assuming that Bucky would wake up at some point as it was brewing. He leaned against the counter to wait, then paused when he saw his reflection in the mirror over the sink. Tony straightened and blinked owlishly, tilting his head this way and that. "Jesus christ," he muttered, raising one hand to his neck. 

"Somethin' wrong?" Bucky asked when he arrived a minute later and Tony was still looking at his neck in the mirror. 

"I look like I was attacked by a vampire." 

Bucky smirked, coming up behind Tony and wrapping an arm around his waist. "You were." He nipped playfully at Tony's ear, and Tony frowned. "In a manner of speaking, at least." 

Those uh, didn't look like normal canines in Bucky’s mouth... "Hey Buck? Can I see your fangs?" 

Bucky didn't answer, just faced the mirror and flashed them, winking when he saw Tony's eyes get wide. 

Tony saw them get longer when Bucky was showing them off, and he saw them shrink when he went back to nuzzling Tony's hair. "What the fuck," he said, turning around and sticking his fingers in Bucky's mouth. 

"Uh." 

He pulled Bucky's top lip up and poked his teeth. "Are these real?" They looked real. 

"Yeah?" Bucky said, or said as best he could with Tony poking around in his mouth. 

"You're... actually a vampire," Tony said, pulling his fingers back and ignoring the saliva they were trailing. "That actually is blood in our fridge." 

"Yeah. I told you," Bucky pointed out. 

"I didn't think you were serious!" 

Bucky laughed, kissing Tony's head and then moving to fill their coffee cups. "Oh Tony, you're adorable." 


	2. Who's a good boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's a werewolf

"Who's a good boy?" Tony cooed at the large wolf. He half expected Bucky to stare at him flatly until he stopped using the puppy voice, but his tail started wagging and he leaned his head into Tony's hand for more pettings. "Oh who's a good boy? You! You are! You're such a good boy look at you!" 

If Bucky wagged his tail any harder it would cease to be visible to humans, Tony was sure. He couldn't stop grinning at Bucky, and he was happy that Bucky was in an equally good mood. Bucky in wolf form was just so... fluffy. His black fur was long and shaggy and so so soft under Tony's fingers. Not to mention that Bucky was giant like this. On all fours, he was at eye level with Tony. Honestly, he was like the cuddle buddy Tony always wanted, and Bucky was now big enough to wrap around Tony like he always wanted. 

Moonlight was streaming through the window of the cabin, and Bucky woofed softly before walking behind Tony so he was in the curl of Bucky's body. 

"What?" 

Bucky couldn't say anything in response obviously, so he lowered his head and nuzzled at Tony's stomach, hoping that he would choose the correct course of action without being told. Tony thought that was a bit much to hope for, but he decided to try anyways. If nothing else, maybe Bucky would find his guesses amusing. 

He tried sitting on the couch, and that got Bucky looking at him like he was an idiot. "Aww but honey I'm so comfortable." 

One of Bucky's wolfy eyebrows twitched. With a sigh that sounded more exasperated than he was, Tony got to his feet. He tried going outside, but that got him a bark and a tense posture before he could even open the door. He released the doorknob and lifted his hands by his head, open palmed as if to say 'look, I'm not doing anything'. 

He thought about going upstairs, but he was pretty sure that Bucky wouldn't make it into the stairwell, much less make it out. 

"You know, Buck, you're just going to have to drag me where you want me, because I have no idea what you want right now." 

Bucky pressed his nose to Tony's back and started pushing, pausing for turns around furniture until Tony was standing on the rug in front of the fireplace. He snuffled at Tony's ear then licked him. 

Tony made a face at the saliva on his head-- and in his hair-- but only gave himself a cursory wipe before sitting down. Bucky curled up behind him, hind legs on one side and body curving around until he could rest his head in Tony's lap. Tony leaned back into him, eyes closing automatically. He was ridiculously comfortable. Bucky was a personal heater and blanket even in human form, but as a wolf, he was somehow better. 

* * *

When Tony woke up, the sun was shining through the windows, and he had a human arm around him instead of a furry head in his lap. There was a hot mouth on him, pressing open mouthed kisses along the length of his neck.

"You have doggy breath," Tony mumbled. 

Bucky nipped at the bottom of his ear in retaliation for the comment, and Tony laughed. 

"Calm down wolfboy, I was only teasing." 

"Only teasing?" Bucky said, trailing his hand down Tony's chest until it was resting low on his abdomen. "I can tease too sweetness." 


	3. Marked For... Death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's a grim.

Tony saw a dog across the street. Well. 'Dog' was perhaps too domestic a term. The creature was far too large for it, and if anybody else saw the five foot tall animal, they didn't give any indication, which led Tony to believe that he was hallucinating. After all, what were the chances that there was actually a giant black wolf thing standing on the sidewalk in New York and no one was even glancing at it? Yeah, he didn't think so. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Pepper, starting to walk towards Stark Tower. 

The dial tone stopped and Pepper's voice came over the line. "If you're trying to get out of the gala tonight, the answer is no. I love you Tony and I'm normally pretty understanding, but you promised me you would be at this one." 

Shit. In the panic of the moment, Tony had completely forgotten about the gala, but it's not like he could admit to that without Pepper thinking that he was trying to get out of it. Tony glanced across the street automatically, then froze. The black dog-- for lack of a better term-- was gone now. Tony rubbed at his eyes and checked the spot again, but it didn't reappear. "Yeah, no Pep I'm not trying to get out of it. I was just wondering if we're showing up together?" 

"Oh." Pepper laughed, relieved. "Sorry about jumping down your throat Tony, but it seems like everything's going wrong with this fundraiser. The caterer called and said that they don't have enough chicken, and- right that's not why you called." She took a deep breath. "That was the plan originally, but I think I'll be there a little ahead of time to make sure nothing else goes wrong." 

"Do you want me to come with you?" 

Pepper hesitated, then said, "Yes, if you don't mind." 

"No, I won't have anything else to do tonight anyways." Tony hadn't moved from his spot and kept glancing across the street, expecting to see the animal every time he looked. 

* * *

Tony was at the gala, and it felt like someone was watching him-- more than people usually watched him at these events, that was. They were staring, and it was the kind of staring that made the hair on the back of his neck prickle uncomfortably, his instincts urging him to run and take cover. 

If he'd thought about it, leaving the crowded room to go to a hallway all by himself where he could easily be hurt and no one would be the wiser, was a dumbass move. But he didn't think about it, all he could think was that he had to get out of there right now. He ducked out of the room into a hallway that probably led to a bathroom and storage closets. 

He leaned against the wall, pulling at his tie and undoing the top buttons. He yanked at the fabric, needing more room to breathe. He was just starting to get ahold of himself when a door clicking shut sounded through the otherwise quiet hall. His heart rate jackhammered and he jerked to look at the source of the noise, then he relaxed when he saw who it was. "Jesus Winter, I'm old you can't scare me like that." 

Winter didn't say anything, but then, Tony hadn't expected him to. He walked up to Tony and pulled him close, pressing his face into his hair. "I saw you today," he mumbled. 

"Yeah? When?" 

"On the street." 

"This is going to sound crazy," Tony said, and he could feel Winter start to tense, "but did you see anything? Like a fuck-off huge wolf or something?" 

Winter started to pull back, but Tony wrenched him back in, burying his face in Winter's chest. He wasn't wearing body armor today, so he got a better whiff of his natural smell and it calmed him down that final bit. "I think," Winter said slowly, "that I... was the wolf." 

"It was you." 

"I... I think so." 

"Do you know how?" 

"No," Winter said, voice infused with frustration. “I was thinking about you, and I was worried you weren’t safe and I just-” 

"Okay. It's okay." Tony moved so his chin was on Winter's chest and he could look him in the eye. "As long as it's you, I'm fine. We'll figure it out, don't worry about it." 


	4. Pieced Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's a frankenstein creator (think pop culture not the actual book Frankenstein).

Bucky walked in, sheepishly holding his left arm. 

"Again?" Tony asked, and he nodded. Tony sighed, setting down the brain he was working on. Friday was going to need a lot more work before she was ready for a body, but she was coming along nicely. 

"Get on the table," he said, pointing at Bucky's repair table. 

He nodded again and shuffled over, hopping on the table and setting his arm lengthwise across his lap. He kicked his legs back and forth while he waited for Tony to wash off his hands and walk over. 

Tony dried off his hands and hooked his foot around his chair, flinging it over towards the table. "What happened?" he asked, sitting in the chair and scooting the rest of the way towards him. 

"Nothin'," he mumbled, hanging his head so his hair fell in his face. 

Tony gave him a flat look as he took his arm in his hands. "Is something wrong with it?" He turned it over, looking for any scratches, dings, or other issues. It was hard with the way it was built though, the silver layering together and made more for long term repairs than everyday problems. 

Bucky swallowed and said nothing. 

"Bucky," he said warningly. Last time they'd done this, Bucky had said nothing and Tony'd had to take apart the entire arm only to discover that it was perfectly fine and he had to put it back together for no reason. He had no fucking idea why Bucky was doing this though. He kept coming in with his arm unattached or claiming that there was a problem with it, but when Tony looked, he couldn't find a single goddamn thing. "Fine." He got to his feet and put the arm up to Bucky's shoulder, starting to reattach it. 

Bucky made a startled face. "You're puttin' it back on?" 

"Yes? You won't tell me what's wrong, and I'm not going to waste another two hours searching for a problem that isn't there." 

"Oh," he said quietly. 

Tony made a noise of frustration, and it came out like a growl. "I don't know why you've decided to waste my time recently, but I wish you'd stop." 

"Okay," he said, and if possible, his voice sounded even smaller than before. 

Tony frowned, not expecting that reaction. He sighed again. "Look Bucky, I'm busy. If you want to hang out, we can hang out, but right now you're telling me that there are problems where there aren't any, and instead of working on Friday or fixing Sam's wings, I have to spend time chasing a fucking snipe." 

"'m sorry," he mumbled. "I'll stop." 

"You are just-" Tony grunted, punching the arm into place with a snap. It went into place with no problems, and he saw it hook into Bucky's system without a glitch. "I know you know how to talk to people. You used to do it with me, once upon a time." 

Bucky licked his lips, and stopped Tony from moving away with a gentle touch from his metal hand. "I uh. Are you hungry? We could... get lunch if you are." 

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, frowning at him in confusion. 

Bucky flushed pink, embarrassed. "Askin' you out?" His shoulders hunched in on himself. "It was jus' an idea. I'll go." 

"No, wait. Is that why you've been so weird recently?" 

He nodded. "I c'n go," he said, giving his arm an experimental tug. Tony held fast. 

"Lunch sounds great." 

Bucky looked up in surprise. "What happened to me wastin' your time?" 

"It's not wasting it if you're honest with me. Besides, I'd love to go on a date with you. C'mon," he said, looping his arm through Bucky's-- perfectly functioning, thank you very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
